1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair iron for straight-perming hair, especially for straight-perming frizzled hair, at a barbershop, a beauty salon or the like.
2. Prior Art
As conventional hair irons, for example, an iron for pressing down standing hair and an iron for curling hair have been known. However, there is no art or tools for straightening frizzled hair tidily.
For straightening hair by cold perming, a method of straight perming by adhering hair to a straight panel has been known. In this method, frizzled hair is stretched and adhered to a panel and then treated with a perming lotion. However, the finish is hard to say neatly straight.
Hair is neither curled nor waved into the same shape of a rod or other tools to be used in perming, but the shape of the waved or curled hair is many times as moderate as the shape of the rod or tools. For example, if hair is rolled on a rod of 1 cm in diameter and permed in cold perming, the finish is not in the same shape as the rod of 1 cm in diameter, but about two to four times as moderate as the shape of the rod. There is a type of hair iron with which hair is permed after being treated with a chemical solution in the same manner as in conventional cold perming. Even if hair is permed with this type of hair iron and the rod member of the hair iron is 1 cm in diameter, the hair can not be formed into the same shape of the rod member, but has the curl which is two to four times as moderate as the shape of the rod member. Additionally, another type of hair iron for styling hairdos has been known and this hair iron has opposing wavy parts between which hair is clasped, but this is a hair iron only for styling hairdos, not for perming hair by the use of chemical solutions.
In the conventional art of straightening frizzled hair, close attention is always paid to `stretching` frizzled hair. In the art of straight perm wherein hair is stretched, adhered to a straight flat panel and then treated with a perming lotion, hair is not permed into a form exactly according to the shape of the tool (the panel). That is, the hair is not straightened according to the shape of the flat panel.
Recently another type of hair iron has been brought into the market. This hair iron has a right-angled step in the opposing parts for clasping hair, at which frizzled hair is bent to be straightened. By the method using this type of iron, frizzled hair becomes to look straight as a whole, but bending hair at the corner damages hair and makes it rugged. Also if the temperature of the hair iron is too low, the hair is not bent at the corner and does not become to look straight, while if the temperature is too high, the hair is terribly damaged.